


William, It Was Really Nothing

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows the look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William, It Was Really Nothing

Spike knows the look well.

In another life it'd been the cause of many sleepless nights, untouched dinners and a bland melancholy that'd settled upon his shoulders; his one, his only, faithful companion during those long final hours.

In death it'd been the cause of vengeful rages and bitter arguments. In that instance, time was on their side and time healed all wounds; the scars always remained. There'd never been enough time for them to fade.

There is no cruelty behind the look, no intent of malice dancing behind those eyes.

Nevertheless, indifference is the most cutting thing of all.


End file.
